


jackie and wilson

by fliipwizard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Human AU, M/M, Monsters au, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliipwizard/pseuds/fliipwizard
Summary: Hank is a werewolf and Connor is human and then there’s a baby involved!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired but if i didnt post this right now i would explode

“Ha-ANK!” Connor’s high keen rang out through the cottage, reverberating into the cool forest air outside.

His husband's giant tongue was lapping at his clit, two fingers deep in his pussy and already stretching him farther than any of his toys could go. Hank was also making noise, growls interspersed with choked-off whines as he held back just pounding Connor into their mattress.

Connor absolutely loved fucking while Hank was in his more beastial form. Glowing neon blue eyes locked with his own espresso brown and he melted even further than he already had. Huge teeth grazed his thighs from time to time, the threat of drawing blood making Connor’s head spin.

Connor could feel the bedframe-shaking intensity of Hank’s hips desperately thrusting into nothing. Hank growled low, “Babydoll, if I can’t fuck you soon I’m gonna go fuckin’ feral.”

“Maybe I want that,” Connor murmured around a whimper as Hank’s teeth just barely grazed his cunt.

Hank chuckled, sending vibrations into Connor that made him squirm. “Sure you can handle it? Can’t help with chores if you’re all fucked out and can’t walk.”

Connor propped himself up on his elbows. “I’ll make you take care of me for a day.”

A snort huffed its way out of Hank’s nose as he leaned down to nuzzle into Connor’s soft thighs. “You’d like that, huh?” He began to kiss his way up Connor’s body, paying special attention to the pudge developing on his tummy and the moles making constellations on his skin. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re plotting something. I’d say you wanna get  _ bred. _ ”

Connor’s breath hitched and he let out a small whine, hands inching toward his clit until Hank’s huge paws caught them.

“Admit it or no one touches your sweet little cock all night, baby.”

Connor squirmed at Hank’s words, whining high in his throat. His hips bucked up and Hank backed away, leaving Connor bare on the bed. That just wouldn’t do.

“Please! Please breed me, Hank I-“ Connor cut off on a keen as Hank suddenly began rubbing circles on his clit. “Take me and claim me and knock me up-“ He gasped, legs shaking involuntarily as he careened toward a powerful orgasm. “Oh gods-  _ please!”  _ And with one final choked off moan, he tumbled over the edge and came on Hank’s fingers.

Connor came back to Hank’s soft paws rubbing up and down his thighs. “So good, baby. You’re so amazing…” Hank pressed a wet kiss to Connor’s chest. “Do you wanna keep going? We don’t have to.”

The words made Connor jerk to grab Hank’s face and make him look up. “Hank, if you don’t fuck me, I might go feral myself.”

Hank snorted and nuzzled Connor’s neck, building himself back up to where they’d been. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Connor reached down until he felt the heft of Hank’s cock, jutting out above his own hips. He relished in the deep groan that Hank let loose as he teased the head and guided it down to rub between the folds of his pussy. He smiled and his legs twitched when it brushed along his clit before finally reaching his hole.

Their hips moved slowly together, used to the push and pull. Connor knew that no matter how many times they fucked, he’d never truly be prepared to take Hank. And Hank would never lose his awe over how tight Connor was.

Connor’s fingers scrambled for purchase on Hank’s back, settling for taking fistfuls of fur and pulling as the cock inside him settled and began moving. He pulled in stuttering breaths and relaxed until a slow, warm wave of pleasure flowed through him every time Hank pushed back in deep. They settled into a rhythm of Hank continuously trying to fuck Connor deeper and Connor moving his hips to meet him with soft ‘ _ ah, ah, ah’ _ s falling from his lips.

Their shared pleasure built gradually until it came to a head, Hank’s hips snapping forward with as much power as he dared without breaking Connor completely. Connor’s fingers found his clit and nestled it between two digits, slowly jerking himself off.

“You really want it inside, sweetheart?” Hank rasped, breath coming uneven and soft moans breaking his sentence apart.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Hank. Fill me up.”

Hank’s hips stuttered and slowed, coming to a stop as he came undone, cock pulsing as thick ropes of his cum flooded Connor’s cunt.

Connor kept moving his fingers, almost frantic, until he finally coaxed one more orgasm out of himself just as Hank was about to pull out.

“Jesus, babe, I think you got all of it.”

Connor just smiled lazy, hooded eyes peering up from the pillows. “Just wanna make sure it takes.”

Hank laid over Connor for a few minutes, grounding both of them and giving his body the rest it needed before he could get up to get towels to clean them off.

“What happens if it really takes?” Connor murmured, fingers skimming over his belly.

“We’ll do what makes you happiest, baby.”

“What if having a baby makes me happiest?”

“Then we’ll have a baby.”

Connor looked over to Hank. “Why are you being so approving right away like this?”

“‘Cuz I’ve seen you unhappy and I don’t ever wanna see that again. And it would be nice to hear little feet on the floor. Or paws.” Hank met Connor’s gaze with a mischievous smirk.

“Paws?!”

“You never know, baby. I am a monster after all.” Hank laughed and ducked as Connor leveled a pillow to his face.

“Henry Anderson if you start that shit again I swear to the gods-“

Hank rolled off the bed completely to avoid the next pillow. “Gotta catch me first, babe!”

Connor growled low as he vaulted off the bed. “I ain’t afraid of the big, bad wolf. In fact, he should be afraid of me!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for light emetophobia, connor has “morning sickness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nines can be a human name if said human wants it to be a human name

Despite the odds, Connor didn’t get sick.

He got cramps, some odd aversions to foods he used to like, some bloating, a tender chest. He chalked all of it up to some extended super-PMS that the gods had decided to curse him with.

He dusted flour-covered hands off on his apron, threadbare by now and desperately needing to be repaired or replaced. He’d just laid a ball of bread dough down to rest over the oven, next to a near-identical one by his brother.

Nines tsked and grabbed at the ruined apron, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry pile. “Seriously, I will spend my own hard-earned money to get you a new apron. Even for you.”

Connor pushed at Nines’ shoulder and moved to wash his hands, the sink taking a few seconds to pick up to a good pressure and longer still to heat the water. “It’s not that bad. It’s just well-loved.”

“The next time you wear it, it’s just gonna fall off and into hell with the rest of your shitty clothes.”

“Right next to your ultra-clean dry-laundered button ups and khakis. I’ve never seen someone wear that many pairs. You look like you work at Target but if Target was forever stuck catering to middle-aged dads.”

“If I remember correctly, your husband is a middle-aged dad.” Nines pushed off the counter and went to the couch, just as ‘well-loved’ as Connor’s apron.

Connor followed suit and kicked his feet into Nines’ lap, only keeping them there as Nines pushed them away. “He’s a fine vintage. And wolves don’t age like us.” He kept persisting until Nines finally gave up and let him keep his feet where they were. “And he’s not a dad.”

“Soon.”

Connor sputtered. “What do you mean, soon? We’ve been careful!”

Nines looked at Connor with an incredulous face. “First, TMI. Second, are you serious? Con, the bloating? The cravings? The fact that you haven’t complained to me about shark week in, how long has it been? Three months? That’s a long fucking time.”

“It’s just PMS! Neither of us have a normal cycle!”

“And neither of us have had PMS for longer than two days, Con. We’re identical twins. I can tell when my brother’s changing.”

Connor snapped his mouth shut. His hands scrambled away from his midsection, avoiding the ‘bloating’ he’d been pouting over for a while. “Ni, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, Con. Have you  _ really  _ been that careful?”

Connor thought back to the night he asked Hank to shift and fuck him, when he’d begged to be bred so Hank would finally rail him. How he came on Hank’s cock so hard he almost pushed Hank into another over-sensitive orgasm.

And then Connor did get sick.

He clasped a hand to his mouth, fumbling over Nines’ feet on his way to the bathroom, tripping over the entryway rug on his way to his shared bedroom to his equally shared bathroom.

Nines followed just to see Connor expel the lunch they’d just had. He knelt beside his brother, smoothing a hand over his back as Connor tried to catch his breath and settle his stomach.

Connor took the toothbrush handed to him as he climbed to his feet, using way too much toothpaste to justify the cleaning he had to do. He could say the mint was grounding him if he was lying.

“Ni, do you want to be an uncle?” Connor said low after he rinsed his mouth.

Niles smacked Connor on the arm lightly. “Connie, we’ve had this conversation before. You’re the one who wants a picket fence and 2.5 kids and I’ll be the fun uncle.”

Connor smiled, something that faintly reached his eyes as he continued to process his situation. “What kind of fun uncle thinks taking kids to an expensive dinner is a good idea?”

“It was one time and they were excited about the seafood.”

“They were horrified!” Connor teased before Nines scoffed and left the bathroom. 

The two moved back to the living room, resuming their previous position on the couch with minimal fighting. Connor settled his hands close to his belly now, tentatively poking at the baby bump he was sporting.

_ Baby bump. _

In retrospect, he should’ve known it wasn’t just bloating. It wasn’t just his permanently messy cycle. He was pregnant. He was having a baby. With his husband. And a huge smile split across his fsce.

“There we go. That’s what I was looking for,” Nines said, looking to where Connor was staring at his tummy in utter adoration. “Congratulations, Connie.”

Connor lightly kicked at Nines’ leg, finally tearing his eyes away from himself but not managing to move his hands. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m serious.” Nines adjusted so he was seated facing Connor. “I’m happy for you. And if you need me, just let me know. But I won’t clean up bodily fluids, get your husband to do that.”

Connor kicked Nines again with even less force. “Uncle Ni the PI doesn’t want to clean up bodily fluids?”

“Just because exposure to such things is a reality of my work doesn’t mean I find it particularly enjoyable.”

“Oh, I hit a sore spot. You sound more stuffy professor than usual.”

“My vernacular doesn’t indicate my emotional state.” Nines pushed Connor’s feet off the couch fully, bringing his own legs up to shield his lap.

“Absolutely false, you’re afraid to get messy!” Connor tried kicking his way back into Nines’ lap to no avail, finally pouting and crossing his legs beneath him. His hands remained on his belly, gently cradling the tiny swell that meant his life was going to change forever.

Nines must have said something back but Connor was completely focused on his new development again. He eventually took the hint and got up to return to the kitchen and finish off their bread while Connor was distracted. As he punched the air out of his loaf in preparation for forming and baking, he couldn’t help but catch the near-silent whisper from Connor’s couch.

“So little… You’re not even bigger than my hand yet. Let’s get you bigger so I can hold you for real.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and rushed again but if i didnt finish it i was gonna die

Connor was laid out on the couch with a cup of tea and a slice of fresh bread and jam when Hank got home. His nose pressed in a thriller novel, feet tucked up on the backrest and head nearly hanging off the side.

Hank took off his beanie, shook out his hair, and snorted as he finally looked at his husband. “They say gays can’t sit in chairs right, and you’re proving that theory.”

Connor looked up over his reading glasses, blowing Hank a kiss. “Hello to you too, honey.” He sat up enough to give Hank a peck on the lips as the other bent over him on his way to pick up a slice of bread.

“How was your day with Nines?” Hank cut through a thick slice and ate it plain, humming in satisfaction as he took a bite of the still-warm piece.

“Good. We tried a new recipe today.” Connor smiled as Hank gave a hum and a thumbs up. He pulled himself off the couch and away from his book, reaching up to start undoing Hank’s flannel. “Buttoned up all the way and it’s warm outside. You’re crazy, Hank.”

Hank snorted. “You’re the one pulling my clothes off two minutes after I get home. Miss me that much?”

Connor leaned in to breathe the scent of forest and Hank from a newly-exposed throat. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

“I ate you out after you woke me up by grinding on me this morning.”

“And I haven’t been properly fucked now, have I? C’mon, I’ve been such a good househusband for you… Made you food, did the cleaning… You wouldn’t deny such a perfect mate?” Connor smiled through a bitten lip as Hank growled and grabbed his hips. “Ah, ah. Careful, now. Be gentle with me in my condition.”

They were already in the process of Hank hiking up Connor’s shirt and pushing him to the counter when there was a pause. “Condition? What condition?”

Connor’s lip found its way between his teeth again as he grabbed Hank’s hands and guided them to his belly. His own slim hands holding Hank’s and cupping their baby, he looked up. “This condition. I’m pregnant, Hank.”

Hank blinked. “This isn’t some kink roleplay?”

Connor shook his head, anxiety spiking him way faster than he was used to. His head spun with it for a moment before he noticed Hank’s expression.

Hank would never agree with Connor when he said his smile was gleaming, but this one would’ve convinced even the most stubborn onlooker. Connor caught a glimpse of mirthful blue eyes and slightly sharper than average teeth before Hank was all but smothering him with kisses. His feet no longer touched the ground because Hank was lifting him, twirling him around the kitchen before finally releasing some of his tension and letting him free.

Anxiety soothed, Connor lit up in a similar way. “Congrats, Papa.”

“Not gonna get used to that for a while. Shit, Con, this is the best news you’ve had for me since you proposed.” Hank leaned in for a couple more kisses before letting Connor reply.

“It was news to me, too. I have a  _ bump _ and I didn’t think it was weird.”

One hand supporting Connor (and gods if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Connor had experienced all day), Hank rested the other on the bump again. “You’re doin’ just fine; we’ve been busy.” They shared a few breaths while Hank kept processing. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

Their lips met again, growing steadily heavier until Connor was biting Hank’s to hear him growl more. “I take it you still wanna get rawed?”

Connor took in a couple heady breaths from the crook of Hank’s neck. “Don’t make me beg for it. I’d do anything but I just need you.” He trilled out a happy little laugh as Hank proceeded to haul him to their bedroom. His back hit the sheets and his pants were suddenly gone, Hank’s head buried between his thighs. “Ohh no, as much as I love getting head, what I really want is- Eep!”

Hank’s tongue flicked at Connor’s clit as his hands were occupied undoing his own pants and pushing them out of the way just enough to free himself. “Can’t help it. You’re addictive.” He moved back up, belt buckle clinking as he drove his cock into Connor’s cunt. And Connor was soon lost to a quick and dirty round of sex, crashing through consecutive orgasms until Hank’s hips finally stopped.

An hour passed with post-coital snuggling, raspy pillow talk, and a shared bath before the two were sat together on the couch. A frozen pizza was had between them, a low-effort meal for a high-effort and high-excitement day.

Connor hummed as he leaned into Hank’s shoulder. “I’ll make an appointment with an OBG tomorrow morning. And I need to go out and get new bras. The ones I have now are too tight and my chest hurts, need something softer.”

Hank hummed his reply. “Good idea. Though, I could just quit my job and be a full-time chest support.” His already shit-eating grin grew wider as Connor turned to smack his shoulder. “Kidding! I’ll come with. We can pick up some parenting books.”

“If we’re getting books I’m legally allowed to get one boddice ripper.”

“Fine, then I get a Stephen King.”

“It’s a deal. We march at dawn.” Hank leaned back and Connor took it as free real estate to lay in his husband’s lap.

“Got it, but I don’t think stores are open that early.”

“Get with the memes, old man.”

Hank ran a hand through Connor’s hair and rested the other on his belly, protective though it was so early. “Not in your lifetime, baby.”


End file.
